UN ALOCADO FIN DESEMANA
by bidunett
Summary: Un extraño fin de semana, osea solo seran 3 capitulos espero que les guste, leanlo y si pueden comente!


**CAP 1: **

**Un Viernes Inesperado**

Era un día viernes, después del colegio, Kikyou vino del colegio a su casa muy cansada

K: madre, ya vine-grito mientras subía las escaleras

Midoriko: hija, ya es hora de comer, te estamos esperando para comer

K: ya se!,por eso voy a cambiarme para ir a comer

M: bueno, baja rápido

Kikyou era una chica poco sociable, bipolar, solo tenia dos amigas, rin una chica por la que se tenia que pelear con las demás (no de golpes), porque todas la querían porque era muy alegre y muy sociable y sango, casi ni se hablaban, pues cuando estaban en el colegio y se sentaban juntas, el profesor decidió cambiarlas, ella hizo otros amigos y ya no quiso estar con sus dos amigas rin y Kikyou. Pero a las finales, Kikyou era muy alegre con sus amigas

Después de bajar a almorzar, durante el almuerzo

M: hija te noto solitaria

K:mmm!, un poco pero ya aprendí a convivir con la soledad

M: si, ya no estas tan feliz como cuando estaban con tu prima Kagome, ella es una niña tan alegre y tranquila a la vez

K: si claro

Flash back de sus aventuras

Kagome, la chica que le enseño hacer grafiti y ser un poco mas liberal

Un día que dijeron que iban a pasear a los perros de Kikyou, Kagome saco tres tarros de pintura en aerosol, llamaron a Kagura, la media hermana de Kikyou

se encontraron en una plaza, y se fueron dispuestas a pintar paredes con el aerosol aunque Kikyou siempre con miedo pero igual lo hizo, fueron a un lugar donde hacen grafiti y se loquearon con la pintura y escribieron cosas raras. Y que los chicos siempre que las veían se sorprendían de ver chicas escribiendo grafiti

Fin del flash

K: mm…si, Kagome, mi prima muy tranquila

Padre de Kikyou: pues hay buenas noticias, es la boda de tu tía Kaede y tendremos que viajar, pero volveremos el domingo y para que no estés sola, vendrá a acompañart…

Tocan el timbre

M: debe ser ella

Pensamiento de Kikyou: ella?, noooo. Que no sea Kagome, que no sea Kagome, que no…

M: mira quien vino Kikyou, tu prima vino a acompañarte todo el fin de semana-dijo alegre

K: yupi!, que alegría-dijo desganada pero fingiendo alegría

Kagome al contrario estaba muy alegre

Kikyou tenia dos medios hermanos hijos de otro compromiso de su padre: Naraku y Kagura

Pues antes de ese viaje, Naraku y Kagura vinieron a la casa de Kikyou a visitar a su padre, pero como fueron de viaje dejaron a Kikyou a cargo y le dieron 500 soles para sus gastos, para que Naraku se vaya con sus amigos y las chicas vayan de shopping y se den sus gustitos, como helados y eso. Pero también que almuercen

Pues Kikyou, como era aburrida solo se encerraba en su cuarto, odiaba salir y era ermitaña

Al contrario de ella se encontraba su prima Kagome que era su contrario, ya que era alegre, amistosa, y muy cariñosa

Propuso salir a pasear por ahí porque estaba aburrida, Kikyou acepto para no hacer aburrir a sus huéspedes, ya que Naraku ya se había ido con sus amigos

Y como la mas alegre era Kagura fueron con ella, se vistieron bonitas y un poco sexys con la ropa de Kikyou (ya que ella en su casa y para todos lados se vestía tipo chico, un polo ancho [aunque era porque tenia los pechos un poco grandes y se acomplejaba], [antes era gordita, pero bajo de peso y quedo con el vientre plano igual que su prima pero se le quedo los atributos grandes] una polera, unas zapatillas unisex y de vez en cuando se sentía de buen humor con el cabello suelto o sino se lo amarraba se ponía un gorro y encima se tapaba con la capucha de la polera y siempre iba con la cabeza mirando al piso y así prácticamente era un chico o al menos parecía [solo un poco que todos sus pantalones le delineaban las piernas y se le notaba el pompis un poco mas, eso era lo único que la diferenciaba de los chicos, sino pasaba como chico como si nada] eso era lo que molestaba Midoriko ,ya que tenia buen cuerpo y ella le compraba ropas hermosas, pero que delineaba su cuerpo y sus grandes atributos. Midoriko se enojaba porque entre tanta monada de ropa que tenia siempre usaba los mismos tres polos anchos ,las mismas poleras negras, el mismo gorro ,la misma zapatilla pero si variaba de Jeans.). Pero ya que no quería ser aguafiestas, todas se vistieron con las hermosas ropas de Kikyou, que delineaban la hermosa figura de Kagome y Kikyou no mucho de kagura a decir verdad

Al principio pensaron solo ir a (solo en mi país) Parque Lambramani, Real Plaza, Saga Fallabella y otros

Primero fueron a comer helados y ver ropa a una tienda y coquetearon con chicos que se quedaron babeando por ella y ellas muy alegres

Por primera vez Kikyou se sintió alegre

En una tienda

-Ka: Kikyou esto te quedaría genial-dijo señalando un vestido

-K: mm…si puede ser, pero esto que quedaría espectacular-dijo señalando un poco con un corset lindo

Al final solo se llevaron un polo para kagura

Después se aburrieron de solo mirar ropa y que los chicos las miren embobados y fueron a comer a Plaza Vea y se aburrieron

Al principio Kagura se aburrió y propuso ir a una chicoteca porque aun eran menores y ya eran las ocho de la noche y solo tenían permiso hasta la 7, pero no hicieron caso porque no estaban sus padres

Kagome apoyo a kagura, pues sin ser exagerada, Kagome era una chica muy bella, atractiva y alegre, un poco coquetona. No se lo tomen a mal pero Kikyou exageraba de tranquila mas parecía monja, todas estaban con un escote leve pero Kikyou se avergonzaba un poco y se tapaba con una casaca

-K: ¿Ya nos vamos?, me esta haciendo calor

-Kag: Pues quítate esa casaca

-K: pensándolo mejor hace mucho frio y me voy a resfriar

-Ka: clarooo-dijo volteando los ojos

Los chicos las miraban más a Kagome y Kikyou, ya que Kagura era alegre pero era un poco gordita y algunas lonjitas se le notaba pero aun así atraía miradas

Kagome le gustaba que la miraran, solo coqueteaba pues de ahí no pasaba con los chicos, se divertía y le decía a Kikyou que deje de ser monga y se divierta, coquetee un poco pero nada más

-Ka: ya pues Kikyou, diviértete ¿no?

K: ¿no me ves? Estoy muy alegre- dijo tratando se sacar una sonrisa muy falsa

Aun así Kikyou no quería, un chico simpático se le acerco a preguntarle su nombre y sacarle plan pero ella no quería y lo mando al diablo

-chico: hola

K: hola-dijo muy fría

-Chico: ¿Cómo te llamas?

-K: uy ya es tarde, ya tengo que irme, mi hermana debe estar enojada-dijo Kikyou poniendo excusa para irse a otro lado

Después Kagome trago a unos amigos con los que se hizo amiga y le presento a un chico lindo, pero ella no quiso y lo mando a volar

-Ka: Kikyou, el es Ramiro

-R: hola

-Ka: los dejo solos

-K: hola

-R: ¿Cómo..

-K: un momento, me esta llamando mi novio-dijo fingiendo contestar su teléfono y hablar con su novio falso hasta que el chico se fue

Después kagura se hizo amiga de dos chicos y uno estaba interesado en Kikyou y ella igual lo mando al diablo

-Kag: el es abimael, es genial, conócelo

-K: ok

-Kag: los dejo solos

-A: hola

-K: hola…espérame un momento…hola Renato, si que cuentas…no nada, cuéntame tu problema… ¿que Pancracia te hizo eso?…no lo creo…no juegues, es falso – hizo eso hasta que aburrió al chico y este se fue

Al final ya que Kikyou les arruino la noche, decidieron ir a la chicoteca, pero la aguafiestas de Kikyou se hizo la mayor y ordeno irse a la casa, aunque no quisieran debían obedecerla, ya que ella era la encargada y la mayor, y también tenia el dinero, sino ¿como se iban a la chicoteca? O ¿a la casa? y si no ella las acusaría

K:si no quieren obedecer, quédense, pero va por su cuenta, yo no les daré ni un centavo, ustedes ya verán como pagan la entrada o como van a la casa-dijo seria y decidida

Las chicas con sus caras largas porque Kikyou les arruino la noche y como vieron que los juegos mecánicos estaban cerca, la obligaron a bajar y ya que Kikyou se sentía culpable, fueron a los juegos , y en la cola par subirse a un juego, Kagome y kagura se hicieron amigas de dos chicos que estaban adelante y avanzaron mas rápido, (que astutas!) pero aun así la cola era muy larga así que Kikyou obligada de Kagome y kagura se hizo amiga de otro chico lindo que estaba delante de ellas y bueno, después de subirse a todos los juegos iban a casa ya eran las 10 de la noche, pero al tomar un taxi se desinflo una llanta y las dejo cerca de una pista de skateboarding, donde iban chicos con sus skates, pues estaban con helados y pensaron que no iba haber nadie y fueron pero se dieron con la sorpresa que estaba lleno de chicos lindos con skates ,Kikyou entro en pánico, ya que le daban miedo los chicos y quiso irse, pero las chicas están tan embaladísimas que la arrastraron a sentarse en las gradas , casi con vista perfecta de las piruetas que hacían los chicos con sus skates

Kikyou al ver esto pensó: ¿estos chicos no tienen casa? O ¿nadie los quiere?

Hasta que los chicos notaron su presencia y unos cuantos se acercaron a las chicas, Kikyou casi se desmaya porque un chico lindísimo llamado Sesshoumaru le pregunto su nombre, solo quería ser su amigo

Kagome se hizo muy amiga de un chico lindo también llamado InuYasha

Pero las chicas como eran amigables (no piensen mal) se hicieron amigos pero Kikyou como siempre seria

Pero a las finales se tuvo que hacer amigos, y ellos les prestaron sus skates, aunque como no sabían unos se ofrecieron a enseñarles hasta que ya se hizo tarde se tuvieron que ir

Las chicas ya mas alegre agradecieron no ir a la chicoteca y haber ido ahí, después tomaron un taxi y volvieron a casa a la 11:30 de la noche

Durmieron muy contentas esperando el día siguiente


End file.
